vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steely Dan
Summary Steely Dan is a Stand user and assassin sent by DIO to dispose of Enya the Hag and the rest of the Stardust Crusaders. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 10-C with the Lovers Name: Steely Dan Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible) and Summoning (Of his Stand), The Lovers has Superhuman Speed, Flight, Limited Biological Manipulation (Inside a brain, the Lovers can cultivate and shape brain cells, using them to make clones, which it can control, and disguising itself), Duplication (The Lovers can create clones of itself from brain cells and its clones can split to make more clones), Damage Transferal (After invading the body of a target, the Lovers can synchronize their nervous system with that of Steely Dan's, causing any pain he feels to be magnified many times over in their body), Small Size (Type 3; The Lovers is microscopic in size and can easily infiltrate the bodies of humans), Invisibility (Only other Stand Users can see a Stand), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the incorporeal manifestation of one's vital energy and can only be affected by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) and Aura Attack Potency: Athlete level, Below Average Human level with the Lovers (Lovers is one of the weakest Stands and is microscopic in size, though it was capable of damaging Silver Chariot when it was shrunk down to the same size. Its abilities ignore conventional durability as well). Speed: Unknown, Massively FTL with the Lovers (It can keep up with Silver Chariot and Hierophant Green) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Below Average Human Class with the Lovers Durability: Athlete level, Below Average Human level with the Lovers Stamina: Average. Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of Kilometers with the Lovers. Standard Equipment: A knife, his Stand, the Lovers, and DIO's flesh buds. Intelligence: Steely Dan is a conniving opponent who uses his equally underhanded Stand to assassinate targets by delivering DIO's flesh buds directly to their brains. However, he is a sadist and enjoys tormenting his victims Weaknesses: Steely Dan himself is basically harmless to another Stand User, and any damage dealt to the Lovers will be reflected onto his body. Due to the Lovers' abilities, Steely Dan is overconfident and enjoys tormenting his victims Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- The Lovers:' The Lovers is Steely Dan's Stand, a microscopic, long-range insectoid Stand that infiltrates the bodies of others to safely wreak havoc from the inside. Unlike most Stands, the Lovers has its own personality, as conniving and sly as its user. While it may be very vulnerable due to its small size, its cunning and elusive nature make it a formidable foe. The Lovers can use its size to deliver DIO's flesh buds directly to a target's brain to ensure their death, for example. * Clones: The Lovers can cultivate brain cells to create clones of itself or disguise itself, using these to protect itself within a target's brain. Its clones can harm other Stands. * Pain Synchronization: By infiltrating a target's brain, the Lovers can synchronize their nervous system with Steely Dan's, causing any sensation he feels to be magnified many times over in his target's body. Any pain he feels is intensified greatly, making it a potent tool for tormenting and holding foes hostage. Otherwise, it is likely that the Lovers can simply attack the brain directly with its pincers to cause more direct damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Biology Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sadists Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 10 Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users